


Konzultant a voják

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Warnings, Compare and Contrast, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Random & Short, mormor
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: JohnLock vs MorMor. Srovnávání těchto párů v různých situacích. Hojná inspirace obrázky. Není chronologicky řazené! Nedivte se proto, když posloupnost nebude dávat smysl. Pár kapitol bude i crossoverových.





	1. Telefon

**Author's Note:**

> Pane jo, tohle je stará věc. Když se nudím, čtu si svoje povídky, bo mě prostě baví. (Samochvála, já vím, ale je to tak.) A narazila jsem na tuhle, když mi došlo, že jsem ji vůbec nezveřejnila tady! Takže to napravuju teďka.  
> Jde o hromadu kratičkých povídek, kterých je dopsaných trochu přes dvacet, ale vymyšlených jich bylo určitě mnohem víc, až na to, že nevím, kam jsem ten papír dala. Třeba to jednou najdu a třeba budu psát dál i bez papíru, ale nic neslibuju. Tak či tak, užíjte si, lidi.

**JohnLock**

V laboratoři v nemocnici St. Barts je ticho. Ozývá se jen občasné zašustění papíru, když John otáčí stránky „vypůjčených" spisů, nebo tiché ťuknutí sklíčka, když si Sherlock vyměňuje vzorky pod mikroskopem. Ani jeden z nich nemluví a dokonce i Molly vzdala svou snahu o rozhovor a se smutným mumláním o kávě raději odešla.

Hluboké ticho překvapivě hlasitě poruší pípnutí telefonu.

John se podívá směrem k Sherlockovi, který dál stojí s očima přitisknutýma k mikroskopu a vypadá, jako by nic neslyšel.

„Přišla ti zpráva. To si ji ani nepřečteš?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Nemám čas hledat telefon," řekne Sherlock klidně a trochu si vzorek přiblíží.

„Což v překladu znamená, že ti ho mám podat, co?" zamračí se John lehce.

„Kdybys byl tak laskav. Je v kapse," odpoví mu Sherlock a přidá ke vzorku jakousi průhlednou kapalinu.

John si jen povzdechne a vydá se k židli hned vedle Sherlocka, na které visí Holmesovo sako.

„Tam ne," zarazí ho Sherlock, když John začne šacovat na míru šité sako.

John se zarazí a přeletí pohledem ze saka na Holmese. Když ne v saku, tak kde? Jen jedna další součást Sherlockova oděvu má kapsy.

„Děláš si srandu?" řekne John trochu naštvaně.

„Sám ses nabídl, že mi ho podáš," odpoví mu Sherlock klidně.

John si jen povzdechne a v duchu uvažuje, proč se vždycky nechá nachytat na něco takového, případně proč Sherlocka ještě nezabil. Nakonec ale přejde k detektivovi a s podmračeným výrazem strčí ruku do kapsy jeho kalhot.

„Opatrně," napomene ho Sherlock.

„Mohl's to udělat sám." řekne John nespokojeně. „Nejradši bych tě-"

Ode dveří se ozve vyděšený výkřik.

„Uškrtil," dopoví John a se Sherlockovým telefonem v ruce se překvapeně podívá k zavírajícím se dveřím.

„Díky," hlesne Sherlock a bez dívání si vezme svůj telefon.

„Co to bylo?" ukáže John ke dveřím.

„To byla jen Molly. Obávám se, že trpí příliš bujnou fantazií," řekne Sherlock bez zájmu a čte si zprávu.

John si v duchu přehraje, čeho byla Molly svědkem.

„Ježiši."

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Londýnské ulice jsou plné lidí, kteří jdou všemi směry, takže další dvojice, která prochází městem, nikoho nezaujme.

Sebastian si na rameni poopraví popruh tašky, kterou nese a koutkem oka se podívá na Jima, který jde vedle něj. Moriarty má ruce v kapsách a tváří se velice nespokojeně.

„Jak dlouho chceš ještě trucovat?" zeptá se Sebastian, ale odpovědi se nedočká. „A to jsi nedávno prohlašoval, že jsi vždycky rád, když ti zavolám," prohodí Sebastian jako by nic.

„Ale ne, když pracuju!" rozhodí Jim rukama.

„Musel jsem ti zavolat, bylo to důležité," řekne Sebastian klidně a podívá se na rozčíleného Jima.

„To sice jo," uzná Jim trochu neochotně. „Ale zrovna jsem se Sherlockem řešil důležitý problém a ty nás takhle vyrušíš."

„Já u toho byl," upozorní ho Sebastian. „Akorát jste stáli naproti sobě a čekali, komu dřív povolí nervy."

Jim se znovu zamračí, naštvaně si narve ruce zpátky do kapes kabátu a vyrazí dál po chodníku. Sebastianovi ovšem nedělá nejmenší problém s ním držet krok.

„Slibuju, že už ti nebudu volat, až zas budeš někde s Holmesem," navrhne Sebastian po pár metrech.

„To bych prosil," zabručí si Jim pod nos.

„Ale ty přestaň trucovat," klade si Sebastain podmínky.

Na moment jsou oba potichu.

„Tak jo," usměje se Jim vesele. „Nepůjdeme se najíst?"


	2. Jizva

**JohnLock**

Johnovi lehce cukne ruka, když se Sherlock špičkami prstů dotkne jeho ramene. Nebo spíš přesněji – jeho jizvy. John ji vlastně nikdy nikomu neukazoval, protože se za ni stydí. Přijde mu jako už od pohledu hnusný důkaz jeho neschopnosti. Kvůli tomudle zranění ho vyřadili z aktivní služby a z něj se stal kulhající chlápek s počínajícími depresemi.

Sherlock se na Johna sedícího bez trika na gauči tázavě podívá. Všiml si onoho cuknutí.

„Nebolí, je to jen trochu citlivé," řekne John nejistě a uhne pohledem. Nejraději by se zase oblékl, aby jizvu schoval, ale slíbil Sherlockovi, že mu ji ukáže. Nechápe, proč se vlastně nechal ukecat.

Sherlock znovu přejede špičkami prstů po jizvě. Je to tak jemný dotyk, že ho John skoro ani necítí.

„Jak?" zeptá se Sherlock tiše.

„Záchranná akce. Obvykle zdravotníky nestřílí. Tentokrát stříleli po všem," začne John neochotně vyprávět. Proč si ty vzpomínky vyvolává? Jako by nestačilo, že ho více méně pravidelně straší ve snech, teď to všechno uvidí i ve dne.

„Zdravotnický tým šel pomoct přepadené jednotce, jenže Talibanci byli tehdy líp vyzbrojení, než bývalo zvykem. Všichni okolo padali jako mouchy a nešlo jim pomoct. Ne všem. Mě střelili, když jsem ošetřoval jednoho z vojáků. Nakonec se objevily posily. A po nich i další zdravotníci, kteří nás dostali do bezpečí. Zůstala mi po tom jizva, psychosomatická noha a mizerný důchod," zakončí John hořce a natáhne se po triku. Na jeden den už bylo odhalování dost.

„Ta jizva. Líbí se mi," řekne Sherlock klidně, zatímco se John obléká.

Doktor se prudce postaví a naštvaně se na něj podívá. Z jakého morbidního důvodu se tomudle chlapovi líbí jeho jizva?!

„Kdybys neměl tu jizvu, nebyl bys zraněný. Kdybys nebyl zraněný, byl bys pořád u armády a ne tady. Líbí se mi," řekne Sherlock klidně a vydá se do kuchyně.

John za ním ohromeně hledí, ale pak skloní hlavu a trochu se zamračí. V tomhle má Sherlock pravdu. Kdyby ho nepostřelili, nežil by teď na Baker Street a nevěděl by nic o existenci nějakého detektivního konzultanta.

John si se skoro neznatelným pousmáním promne raněné rameno. Možná má ta jizva i nějaké výhody.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastian jen s ručníkem kolem pasu vyjde z koupelny a chce se jít do ložnice obléct, ale to by mu v cestě nesměl stát Jim.

„Necháš mě projít?" zeptá se Sebastian a podezíravě se na Moriartyho dívá.

„Zajímalo by mě," začne Jim a zamyšleně si Sebastiana prohlíží. „Odkud máš všechny ty jizvy."

„Cože?" zarazí se odstřelovač.

„Odkud je tahle?" přejede Jim prstem po dlouhé jizvě, která se táhne přes Sebastianovu hruď.

„Tyhle," opraví ho Sebastian s povzdechnutím a čtyřmi prsty přejede po čtyřech vodorovných jizvách. „Jsou od tygra. Jednou mě napadl a já ho zabil."

„Tak proto ti říkají Tygře," usměje se Jim. „Tahle?" ukáže na kulatou jizvu na paži.

„Kulka. Mise v Afgánistánu."

„Tyhle?"

„Břitva. Tehdy v parku, když jsem ti asi před půl rokem zachraňoval krk před těmi feťáky."

„To je mi líto," řekne Jim, i když tak vůbec nevypadá. Místo lítosti ukazuje na jednu jizvu za druhou.

„Nůž v Iráku. Další kulka z Afgánistánu. Hospodská rvačka v pubertě. Mafiáni z loňska. Škrábla mě kulka v Africe. Nůž, když ses připletl k přepadení obchoďáku. Pořád nevěřím, že to byla jen náhoda. Pokus o tvoje zatčení. Operace slepého střeva."

„Tys byl na operaci?" řekne Jim ohromeně. Ze všech věcí ho tahle překvapila nejvíc.

„Ty snad ne?"

„Mám vše na svém místě," zazubí se Jim, ale pak zvážní. „Je mi líto, že máš tolik zranění kvůli mně. Asi ti to budu muset nějak vynahradit. Co ty na to?"

„Začínám se bát."


	3. Fanynka

**JohnLock**

„Takový nudný případ," brble si Sherlock pod nosem, když odchází z budovy New Scotland Yardu. „Něco tak nebetyčně primitivního by snad Lestrade mohl vyřešit i sám. I malé dítě by si všimlo, že to udělala manželka, tak-"

„No dobrá, nech už toho," přeruší ho John unaveným hlasem. „Jestli máš v plánu celý den omílat, že jsou místní detektivové pitomci, tak si jeď domů sám. Já si raději zajdu do města, protože jinak bych ti musel vrazit za to, jak jsi otravný."

„Já nejsem otravný," přivře Sherlock naštvaně oči.

„Bože, to je on!"

Nejen Sherlock a John se překvapeně zastaví, když se ulicí rozlehne nadšené zaječení.

Johna na moment napadne, že tudy musí procházet nějaký slavný zpěvák nebo herec, ale vzápětí si všimne trojce křenících se žen věkem okolo 20, chováním okolo 12. Fanynky nějakého chudáka, napadne Johna.

Pak mu dojde, že ty tři míří k němu a k Sherlockovi.

„Ale ne," hlesne John.

„Znáš je?" zamračí se Sherlock na Johna.

„Myslím, že čtou blog," řekne John neochotně a silou vůle se snaží nedívat na Sherlocka.

To už tři fanynky dorazily až k nim.

\- - o - -

John s úlevným povzdechnutím sedne do svého křesla a na moment zavře oči.

To bylo - strašné.

Zabránit Sherlockovi, aby ty tři totálně nevyděsil nebo nezdeptal a zároveň držet fanynky dost daleko od detektiva, aby ho nemohly osahávat (což Holmes bytostně nesnáší), nebo aby mu něco neukradly jako suvenýr, je nadlidský úkol. John se obával, že ho tři ženy roztrhají za to, že je nechce pustit k jejich modle, ale nakonec ho zachránila výmluva, že musí vyšetřovat jednu vraždu.

Jinak než útěk se jejich cestě k taxíku říkat nedalo, ale ty tři byly trochu- děsivé.

„Všechno je to tvoje vina," obrátí se Sherlock na Johna.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a podívá se na podmračeného Sherlocka.

„Je to tvoje vina, že se o nás dva zajímá taková individua, jako jsou ty tři. Tvoje články na blogu jsou zbytečně idealizované a lidé se z toho vyvozují chybné závěry."

„Není to idealizované," hádá se John. „Píšu ty věci z mého úhlu pohledu, neidealizuju je. A nemůžu za to, kdo si to čte. A jak se chová. To si vyřiď s rodiči těch tří."

„Spíš s jejich psychiatry," zabručí Sherlock nespokojeně, než zmizí ve své ložnici

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

„Tohle není fér," zopakuje Jim asi po sto padesáté.

A Sebastian opět nijak nereaguje. Ví, proč se jeho společník vzteká, ale taky ví, že s tím nic nenadělá.

Jim měl plán. Skvělý plán, jak unést Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona přímo před nosem celého Scotland Yardu i všemocného Mycrofta Holmese. Přitom to bylo vše tak jednoduché. Stačilo si počkat, až Holmes a Watson vyjdou z budovy a ukázat jim Jima. Oni by se za ním hned rozběhli, Jim by je nalákal do jedné uličky, kde by už čekali nějací poskoci a ti by detektiva i jeho kolegu omráčili a poslali na předem určené místo.

Plán, kde není co pokazit.

Plán, který absolutně nepočítal s oblíbeností Blogu doktora Johna H. Watsona.

Jim už stál na druhé straně ulice, když Holmes a Watson vyšli z budovy plné detektivů. Ovšem než stačil ty dva upozornit na svou přítomnost, objevily se tam _Ony_. Tři uhihňané fanynky, před kterými museli Sherlock i John doslova utéct, aniž by si všimli, že jejich nepřítel číslo jedna je jen pár metrů daleko.

Kdyby Jim neměl nachystaný plán, tak by ho celá situace pobavila, ale takhle-

„To není fér. Nějaké pitomé fanynky všechno pokazí," brble si Jim pod nosem. „Proč ti dva vůbec mají fanynky?" zeptá se Sebastiana, než se napije kávy.

„To bys ty měl vědět nejlépe. Ty jsi taky jejich fanoušek," prohodí Moran s ledovým klidem. „Možná dokonce fanoušek číslo jedna," dodá přes zvuky kašlajícího a dusícího se muže.

„Já nejsem jejich fanoušek!" rozkřikne se Jim hned, co je schopný se normálně nadechnout.

„Ne? A od kdy?" ušklíbá se Sebastian. „Sleduješ v médiích každou zmínku o těch dvou, pronásleduješ je a sleduješ, víš o nich všechno. Tím se projevují i ty tři, co je přepadly ve městě."

Jim na Sebastiana hledí s naprosto nehybným výrazem, který se pomalu mění ve vyděšený.

„Ježiši Kriste," hlesne Jim. „Já jsem fanynka Sherlocka Holmese."


	4. Vousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako všechno, co mám k tomuto napsané, i tohle bylo napsáno předtím, než se BBC John objevil se svým knírem...

**JohnLock**

Tři týdny byl Sherlock v zahraničí, kde měl vyřešit zločin s politickým pozadím, slídit pro Mycrofta a jeho tajné služby a zabránit atentátu. Docela nuda, obzvláště když John zůstal v Londýně. Sherlock už se nemohl dočkat, až malého doktora znovu uvidí, obejme a provede mu pár velice soukromých věcí. Navenek ovšem vypadá detektivní konzultant stejně chladně jako obvykle. Tahle chladná maska je ovšem rozbita hned, co Sherlock vejde do bytu.

Blíží se svítání a jeho příjezd byl utajen, takže není divu, že John stočený na boku leží v posteli a spí. Ovšem to, co na Sherlockově obličeji způsobilo šokovaný výraz, byla Johnova tvář. Nebo přesněji jeho horní ret. John má knír.

Sherlock si pro jistotu rožne lampu, ale šero nebo jasné světlo nedělá rozdíl. Knír tam pořád je.

„Johne!" vyhrkne Sherlock možná až zbytečně hlasitě.

Doktor sebou trhne a zmateně zvedne hlavu.

„Cseto- Sherlocku?" zamumle John rozespale, ale pak překvapeně vykulí oči a rychle se posadí. „Sherlocku, ty už seš konečně zpátky! Co se děje? Tváříš se divně," zamračí se John ustaraně.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě a klekne si vedle postele.

„O čem to mluvíš?" nechápe John.

„O tomhle," přejede Sherlock prsty po kníru. „Proč to máš?"

„Říká se tomu knír."

„To je mi jedno. Nelíbí se mi to. Ohol se," zamračí se Sherlock a vypadá přitom jako malé dítě, kterému někdo vzal hračku.

„Ne. Vsadil jsem se, že budu mít celý měsíc knír," zavrtí John hlavou.

„To je mi jedno. Ohol se," zopakuje Sherlock rozkazovačně. Kdyby stál možná u toho i dupne nohou.

„Nechci se líbat s někým, kdo má knír."

„Tak to se asi ještě týden nebudeme líbat," pokrčí John rameny.

„Proč?"

„Protože za týden to bude měsíc, já vyhraju sázku a budu se moct oholit," vysvětluje John, jako by mluvil s malým dítětem.

„Tak tě oholím, až usneš," vyhrožuje Sherlock.

„Takže ty nevydržíš týden bez toho, abys mě líbal?" pousměje se John.

„Vydržím," zamračí se Sherlock a postaví se.

„Jak myslíš," usměje se John na trucujícího detektiva. „Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky," dodá a natáhne se k lampičce, aby zhasnul.

„Dobrou noc."

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Moriarty a Moran se vrátí domů z další akce. Vše proběhlo podle plánu a Jim dostal přesně to, pro co si přišel, ale stejně to vypadá, že ho to moc nepotěšilo. Vlastně má dost mizernou náladu. Nutno ovšem říct, že za to nemůže denní program.

Jim má špatnou náladu už od snídaně. Když vstal, měl se skvěle, ale pak v kuchyni našel Sebastiana. Sebastiana, který byl čerstvě vysprchovaný a hladce oholený.

Jimovi se nelíbí, když se Sebastian holí. Má rád jeho strniště a trochu neupravený zevnějšek, který vypadá jako nedbalá elegance. A tohle prostě není ono.

Většinu času Moran tráví na sledovačkách nebo podobných akcích, kde buď z dálky zabíjí nebo chrání. V takových případech není kdy se holit, takže nosí i několikadenní strniště. Ovšem když je doma, tak se Sebastian holí do hladka. A vytváří tak Jimovi obrovská dilemata.

Když pošle Sebastiana pryč, vrátí se mu se strništěm, kdy vypadá nejlíp a je prostě neodolatelný. Jenže se několik dní v podstatě neuvidí, což taky není dobře. Nebo může mít Sebastiana u sebe celou dobu. Ale oholeného.

A protože se Jim nedokáže rozhodnout, a protože Moranovi odmítá říct o své slabosti vůči jeho neoholeným tvářím, tak má teď špatnou náladu. Ovšem ne na dlouho.

Musí teď ještě vyřešit dva tři telefonáty, a pak se může věnovat Sebbymu. A možná s ním probere i jeho holící návyky.

Tedy když bude čas.


	5. Úklid

**JohnLock**

John věděl, že se mu nemůže splnit tajné přání, aby přišel domů, v klidu si vypil čaj a možná usnul v křesle u televize nebo u plápolajícího krbu. Ovšem ani všechny zkušenosti s bydlením se Sherlockem Holmesem ho nepřipravily na to, co v bytě najde.

V obýváku to vypadalo jako po výbuchu. V první chvíli si i myslel, že je to i pravda. Všude, a to doslova všude, se válejí papíry, oblečení a různé předměty, z nichž některé jsou pokryté čímsi, o čem John doufá, že to je jen náhražka za krev.

„Sherlocku!" zakřičí vztekle.

„Johne, neruš." ozve se z kuchyně nespokojené zabručení.

„Neruš?!" zopakuje John vztekle a jde za ním. „Cos to tady do háje prováděl?"

„Experiment."

„Tohle není experiment! Tohle je totální bordel! Ukliď to!"

„Johne, momentálně mám důležitější věci na práci, než uklízet nějaký nepořádek. A krom toho to může udělat paní Hudsonová." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Opovaž se ji k tomu nutit, Sherlocku." řekne John varovně. „Ten obývák si uklidíš sám."

John se otočí na patě a naštvaně vypochoduje z bytu. Musí jít ven a trochu se uklidnit, jinak by Sherlocka asi zabil.

Sherlock se trochu udiveně dívá za odcházejícím Johnem. Pak se zvedne a jde se podívat na obývák.

Je tu trochu větší nepořádek, ale John vyvádí, jako by snad místnost byla srovnána se zemí. Tohle paní Hudsonová uklidí snadno, i když u toho bude mít spoustu řečí.

Ale John nechce, aby tohle uklízela jejich domácí, vyloženě řekl, že si to má Sherlock uklidit sám. Copak si vážně myslí, že ho poslechne?

Sherlock se skloní, sebere ze země lebku a vrátí ji na krbovou římsu. On uklízet rozhodně nebude. Ale možná bude lepší posbírat svoje věci dřív, než tady paní Hudsonová začne uklízet. Jen aby zamezil tomu, aby je vyhodila i se smetím.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

„Bylo by fajn, kdybys po sobě aspoň jednou uklidil." prohodí Sebastian, když projde obývákem, kde se všude válí Jimovo oblečení a plány různých budov. „Nebo umyl nádobí." dodá Sebastian, když mu pohled padne na přeplněný dřez.

„A proč?" nakrčí Jim udiveně čelo a přeletí pohledem po svém okolí.

„Třeba proto, že už nemáme z čeho jíst." navrhne Sebastian. Vytáhne z hromady špinavého nádobí svůj oblíbený hrnek a opláchne ho pod tekoucí vodou, aby si měl do čeho uvařit kafe.

„Uklízení je otravné. Nebaví mě to." protáhne Jim a pohodlněji se na židli opře.

„Tak si najmi uklízečku, aby to dělala za tebe. Peněz na to máš dost." řekne Sebastian s ne moc spokojeným výrazem. Jimova lenost a rozmazlenost ho dokáže vytočit prakticky kdykoliv, i když se snaží ovládat.

„Asi začnu Holmesovi závidět paní Hudsonovou. Ta jim to tam musí udržovat v čistotě." prohodí Sebastian a zalije si kávu vroucí vodou.

„V čistotě?! V čistotě?!" rozkřikne se Jim a rozčílením skoro vyskočí na nohy. „Byl jsi tam vůbec někdy? Ve zdi jsou díry po kulkách, na krbu mají lidskou lebku, kuchyň vypadá jako laboratoř a všude se válí hromady papírů, bordela, lidských ostatků a hnijících věcí. V tom bytě je všechno jenom ne čistota!"

„No tak se uklidni." řekne Sebastian a trošku nejistě se dívá na naštvaného Jima. „Nikdy jsem u nich nebyl, nevím, jak to u nich vypadá. Ale tady to, dle tvého popisu, bude za chvíli vypadat ještě hůř než u Holmese."

„To teda nebude." bručí si Jim pod nosem. „Jednou tě budu muset vzít na Baker Street, ať víš, jak vypadá neuklizený byt."


	6. Internetové stránky

**JohnLock**

Sherlock s koleny pod bradou sedí ve svém křesle a s naštvaným výrazem se dívá na Johna. Doktor předstírá, že o trucujícím detektivovi nic neví a dál pokračuje ve psaní dalšího článku na svůj blog.

Právě tato internetová stránka je důvodem pro Sherlockovo dětinské chování. Nejen, že na ni John zveřejňuje články o jeho neúspěších a má tam dokonce i tu děsnou fotku z novin, ale navíc má Johnova stránka větší návštěvnost, než ta jeho! Z vědeckého i logického hlediska je _Umění dedukce_ mnohem významnější než nějaký _Blog Dr. Johna H. Watsona_. Sherlockovy příspěvky se zakládají na empirických podkladech, na přesných vědeckých pozorování a pokusech, zatímco John jen píše články o _jeho_ práci. O jeho, Sherlockově práci, ne o své!

„Ty ještě pořád trucuješ, že má moje stránka větší návštěvnost?" zeptá se John trochu překvapeně, trochu pobaveně.

„Z vědeckého hlediska je moje stránka mnohem hodnotnější než tvoje," zabručí Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Jenže normální lidi tvoje vědecké hledisko nezajímá," upozorní ho John, zatímco si jde do kuchyně uvařit čaj. „Obyčejní lidi si raději přečtou moje vědecky bezvýznamné články než tvoje statě o cigaretovém popelu nebo lidských palcích naložených v láku od okurek."

„Důkaz, že to jsou všichni idioti," odsekne Sherlock.

John na to nic neřekne. Jen se pousměje a nachystá hrnek pro sebe i pro Sherlocka, který se v obýváku mračí na krb.

Sherlock má chuť do něčeho praštit, ale má dostatek sebeovládání, aby zůstal sedět na místě. Jeho pokus s palci byl rozhodně mnohem zajímavější než Johnovo věčné omílání toho, že on, Sherlock Holmes, neví z astronomie absolutně nic.

Moment.

Počkat.

Pokus s palci byl krátký a v podstatě celý proběhl v době, kdy byl John na návštěvě u rodičů. Tak jak to, že ví, v čem byly palce naložené? Leda že by-

Sherlock se zarazí a koutkem oka se podívá na Johna, který právě zalívá čaj vroucí vodou. Že by John navštěvoval jeho stránku? Zní to nepravděpodobně. John vždy nadává na kousky lidského těla v bytě a navíc by osobě jeho povolání a inteligence pokusy nic neřekly. Nebo aspoň většinou nic. Ale kde jinde by se o těch pokusech dověděl? John musí číst jeho stránku. A pokud to nedělá z vědeckých důvodů (o čemž Sherlock silně pochybuje), tak to dělá kvůli Sherlockovi.

„To ti ten čaj tak zvedl náladu, že se i usmíváš?" zeptá se John udiveně.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastian stojí v kuchyni, utírá nádobí a po očku sleduje Jima, který sedí v obýváku s notebookem před sebou a tváří se čím dál vztekleji.

Poslední dobou je Jim vzteklý pokaždé, když se dostane na internet. Sebastian netuší, jaké stránky Jim navštěvuje a odmítá se snížit k tomu, aby prohledával jeho notebook (i když si je stoprocentně jistý, že Jim ten jeho prohledává pravidelně), ale začíná mu to dělat starosti. Jim se chvíli vzteká, pak notebook zavře, odhodí na druhý konec gauče a naštvaně oddupe do ložnice, kde trucuje i několik hodin, než se zase objeví.

Jako třeba právě teď.

Moriarty s uraženým výrazem a bez jediného slova projde kolem Sebastiana a zmizí v ložnici, přičemž za sebou práskne dveřmi.

Sebastian se silou vůle donutí neprotočit oči v sloup a pokračuje v uklízení nádobí. Když vše doutírá, hodí utěrku na jednu židli a jde do ložnice. Tyhle Jimovi výlevy už potřebují nějaké vysvětlení. A pokud možno logické.

Jim leží na posteli rovně jako deska, pohled upřený do stropu, ruce založené na hrudi, naštvaný výraz v obličeji.

„Zajímalo by mě, na jaké stránky chodíš, že tě pak udrží tak dlouho potichu," řekne Sebastian a postaví se k nohám postele.

„Chceš si ze mě dělat legraci?" zasyčí Jim vztekle.

„Ne. Chci vědět, co se děje, že tě internet tak rozčiluje," řekne Sebastian vážně a trochu starostlivě se na Jima dívá.

„John Watson," hlesne Jim neochotně.

„Prosím?" zamrká Sebastian a nevěřícně na Jima hledí. Slyšel správně? Řekl právě Jim jméno toho malého armádního doktora? Jak ho _ten_ může rozčilovat na internetu?

„John Watson!" rozkřikne se Jim a posadí se na posteli čelem k Sebastianovi. „Ten Sherlockův mazlík a ten jeho stupidní blog! Jak je možné, že blog s natolik nezajímavými články má větší návštěvnost, než moje stránka s konzultantskými službami? Jak je tohle možné?!"

Sebastian zaváhá na zlomek vteřiny, než se pustí na tenký led.

„Takže ty jenom žárlíš na úspěch Holmesovy a Watsonovy stránky?" ujišťuje se.

„To teda ne!" rozkřikne se Jim a vyskočí na nohy. „Ta stránka patří Johnnymu. Sherlockova stránka má tu nejubožejší návštěvnost, co jsem kdy viděl. Za rok má návštěv, co já za měsíc."

Sebastian předpokládal, že za svou poznámku o žárlivosti schytá spoustu nadávek a výhrůžek. Místo toho před ním stojí Jim, co se tiše pochechtává škodolibou radostí nad neúspěchem svého soka.


	7. Hudba

**JohnLock**

Blíží se druhá hodina ranní, ale v prvním patře domu na Baker Street se svítí. Mezi neúplně zataženými závěsy jde vidět vysoký hubený muž oblečený do kalhot od pyžama, vytahaného šedého trika a modrého županu, který hraje na housle. Hudba zní i na ulici, takže v domě musí být slyšet doslova všude.

Sherlock je myšlenkami ztracený ve svém myšlenkovém paláci a hudbu, čas ani okolí vůbec nevnímá. Tedy do chvíle, kdy v patře nad ním vrznou dveře a na schodech se ozvou tiché kroky.

Aniž by tóny houslí sebemíň zakolísaly, zkontroluje Sherlock čas. Dvě ráno. Detektiv se trochu zamračí a psychicky se připraví na vlnu výčitek, které musí zákonitě přijít.

Dveře se potichu otevřou a dovnitř vejde John. Ovšem nic neříká. Jen přejde ke gauči a sedne si na něj.

Sherlock se udiveně otočí, ale hrát nepřestane.

„Nevadí, že tady budu? Nemůžu usnout." řekne John trochu nejistě.

Sherlock lehce pozvedne obočí, ale nic neříká. Jen se otočí zpět k oknu a hraje dál.

Postupně se hudba mění v tichou, uklidňující melodii.

Trvá to snad jen půl hodiny, než John zmožený únavou a uspaný houslemi zavře oči a usne.

Sherlock hraje ještě chvíli, ale pak housle odloží. Velice opatrně přes Johna přehodí deku, než se vrátí ke hraní.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Až na chodbě je slyšet kytarové sólo, které je následováno jekotem zpěváka s mírně prochlastaným hlasem. Zdrojem tohoto je jeden z bytů ve čtvrtém patře. Sebastianovi, kterému repráky řvou do zad jednu rockovou píseň za druhou, to v nejmenším nevadí. V klidu sedí u stolu, pobrukuje si melodie a s pedantskou pečlivostí čistí jednotlivé součástky odstřelovací pušky, kterou má rozebranou na desce stolu.

Moran se rozhodl využít toho, že jeho lehce šílený zaměstnavatel vyrazil ven a začal s inventurou svého muničního skladu. Tahle práce se nedá dělat, když kolem poskakuje nadšený nebo nudící se Jim.

Sebastian doleští a promaže všechny dílky a pustí se do skládání zbraně do původní podoby. Sotva s tím skončí, Jim se vrátí domů.

Sebastian i přes hudbu zaslechne klíče v zámku a Jimovu sprostou nadávku, než se dveře zabouchnou. Sebastian na to nereaguje. Naposledy zkontroluje pušku a schová ji do obalu. Ať už Jima rozčílilo cokoliv, on se to bez pochyby brzy doví, nemusí se kvůli tomu zvedat ze židle.

Trvá jen chvilku, než se Jim se znechuceným výrazem ve tváři objeví ve dveřích a naštvaně se na Sebastiana podívá. Nic neříká, vztekle produpe kolem Sebastiana a trochu bezohledně vypne CD přehrávač.

„Opatrně." napomene ho Sebastian a otočí se na židli, aby viděl na Jima.

„Co to posloucháš za děs? Řve to až před dům." vzteká se Jim.

Sebastianův naprosto klidný výraz se změní na trochu podmračený.

„To je moje oblíbené CD." řekne Sebastian chladně.

„Tahle hrůza, co rve uši?" ukáže Jim nevěřícně na přehrávač.

„Mám snad poslouchat to tvoje vrzání, co tu hraje pokaždé, když vymýšlíš nějaký nový šílený plán?" zeptá se Sebastian ledovým hlasem.

„Moje hudba není žádné vrzání. Je to klasika. A moje plány nejsou šílené." hádá se Jim.

„Pro mě je klasika tohle." řekne Sebastian. Vytáhne z přehrávače svoje CD, sebere pouzdro se zbraní a odejde.

Jim sebou trochu překvapeně trhne, když uslyší prásknutí dveří.

„Co to do něj vjelo?" prohodí udiveně a jde si udělat čaj.

Sebastian je opravdu úžasný. V podstatě dokonalý zaměstnanec, spolehlivý, neodmlouvá, bezchybně plní všechny byť podivně znějící rozkazy. A v osobním životě je také skvělý, snad až na ty věčné poznámky o Jimových kuchařských schopnostech. Ale v hudbě se nejspíš nikdy neshodnou.

Jim nemá nic proti novější hudbě, i když preferuje tu vážnou, ovšem to, co poslouchá Sebastian, to je čiré barbarství a s hudbou to nemá nic společného. Bude ho to muset odnaučit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já vím, že Jim rád i popík ne jen vážnou hudbu, ale autorská licence.


	8. Hrob

**JohnLock**

John stojí na místě s pohledem upřeným na černý náhrobek. Chce toho tolik říct, ale nemůže. Alespoň ne, dokud slyší paní Hudsonovou, která odchází pryč. Ale nakonec se všude rozhostí ticho, jen slabý větřík šustí v listí.

„Jednou-" začne John trochu nejistě a promne si ruce. „Jednou jsi mi řekl, že nejsi hrdina. Byli tady chvíle, kdy jsem vůbec nevěřil, že jsi člověk, ale- Musím ti říct tohle. Ty jsi byl ten nejúžasnější, nejlidštější člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal. A nikdo mě nikdy nepřesvědčí, že jsi mi lhal, jasné?" John se na chvíli odmlčí a nervózně si skousne ret. Ale pak se opět postaví rovně a podívá se na studený černý kámen.

„Byl jsem dost osamělý a hodně ti toho dlužím. Ale prosím, byla by tady ještě jedna věc, jeden další zázrak, Sherlocku, kvůli mně, nebuď mrtvý. Můžeš to pro mě udělat? Prostě toho nech. Přestaň s tím."

John během řeči přešel až těsně ke kameni a teď stojí s rukou pozvednutou, jako by snad chtěl náhrobek pohladit. Místo toho ho jen lehce poplácá po horní hraně a vrátí se na místo, kde stál. Promne si oči, jako by tím snad mohl zabránit slzám, aby se mu do nich hrnuly. John se zhluboka nadechne, ale vzápětí se postaví rovně a s kamennou tváří náhrobku zasalutuje, než se otočí a vyrazí pryč.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastian se zastaví u náhrobku z šedého mramoru a položí před něj malou kytici světlých chryzantém. Chvíli se mračí na zlatě vyvedené jméno Richard Brook, ale pak sáhne do kapsy, vytáhne cigarety a zapálí si.

„Kdybych věděl, že seš ochotný se i zabít, abys Holmese donutil skočit, zastřelil bych ho bez ohledu na všechny tvoje geniální plány," prohodí Sebastian, když dlouze vydechne cigaretový kouř. „Nemám se ani komu mstít. Ten detektiv byl stejný idiot jako ty a nakonec se doopravdy zabil. Jistě, je tu ten Watson, ale kulka by pro něj byla spíš rána z milosti než msta. Trpí bez Holmese jako kůň. A ani mi to nepříjde správné, jít mu teď po krku," Sebastian odhodí zbytek cigarety a s povzdechem si strčí ruce do kapes.

„Bylo to s tebou skvělý, Jime, a je mi dokonale jasný, že už nepotkám nikoho, jako jsi byl ty. Přej mi dlouhý život a nedělej blbosti, než příjdu, jo?" Sebastian ještě chvíli na hrob hledí, ale pak se vydá pryč. Neměl by se moc dlouho zdržovat.


	9. Shag, marry, throw off cliff

**JohnLock**

„Je to jednoduché," pokusí se John Sherlockovi vysvětlit princip této hry. „Vybereš si tři osoby, většinou se určí které, a ty pak musíš rozhodnout, které bys dal do které kategorie. A nebo se vybere určitá skupina a ty si pak musíš rozhodnout, koho z nich zvolíš." John si je sám vědom toho, jak nesrozumitelně jeho vysvětlování zní, ale Sherlock je genius, tak by to snad mohl pochopit.

Holmes se opře v křesle a spojenými špičkami prstů si lehce zaklepe na bradu.

„Vyber," řekne tiše.

„Cože?" zarazí se John, který chtěl pokračovat ve vysvětlování. Tentokrát snad srozumitelněji.

„Vyber tři lidi nebo skupinu," upřesní Sherlock své instrukce.

„No tak třeba- třeba lidi, které jsme dneska potkali," navrhne John. Je si stoprocentně jistý, že kdyby vybral tři určité osoby a Sherlockovi by se nezamlouvaly, že by ho naštvaný detektiv otravoval celý zbytek večera. A nebo by trucoval.

„Dobrá," odsouhlasí Sherlock a dál na Johna bez mrknutí hledí.

„Dál je to jednoduché," pokračuje John. „Shag – člověk, se kterým by ses chtěl vyspat, mít sex. Marry – člověk, kterého by sis chtěl vzít. Throw off cliff – člověk, kterého bys nejradši hodil ze skály."

„Doslovný překlad je z útesu," opraví ho detektiv.

„To neřeš," zarazí ho John. „Jestli to chceš hrát, vyber si tři lidi a řekni, kam's je zařadil."

„Musí to být tři rozdílní lidé?" ptá se Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Jo," odpoví John nesmlouvavě.

Sherlock se zatváří ještě nespokojeněji, ale nic neříká.

Na chvíli je v obýváku ticho.

John na Sherlockovu odpověď čeká s větší zvědavostí, než by si chtěl přiznat. Dnes potkali snad všechny svoje známé od Mycrofta, přes Scotland Yard až po dvě Johnovi bývalé přítelkyně. John se trochu obává, že ze skály poletí Sarah, protože tu Sherlock vždycky nesnášel.

„Throw off cliff – Mycroft," ozve se Sherlock.

„Hodil bys ze skály vlastního bratra?" zvedne John trochu udiveně obočí. Jen trochu, protože zná svého spolubydlícího.

„Ne, hodil bych ho z útesu," odpoví Sherlock klidně.

John jen protočí oči, ale dál to raději nekomentuje.

„A co ti další dva?"

„Shag – ty," řekne Sherlock a způsobí tím zrudnutí svého společníka. „Vybral bych si tě i k marry, ale díky tomu stupidnímu pravidlu nemůžu, takže se raději ožením se svou prací."

John by rád řekl, že jeho práce není člověk, ale Sherlockovo předchozí prohlášení mu vyrazilo dech.

„Johne, tvůj obličej má velice zajímavý odstín barvy, ale obávám se, že pokud se brzy nenadechneš, že omdlíš," prohodí Holmes klidně a s protivně vědoucím úsměvem se na rudého Johna dívá.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Jim i Sebastian sedí vedle sebe na gauči a skoro bez zájmu sledují rozhovor s herci a tvůrci jakéhosi dost populárního sci-fi seriálu. Jeden z dotazů na usměvavého herce je, aby si mezi ostatními vybral ve hře 'Shag, marry or throw off cliff.'

„Bože, tohle je pubertální zábava," prohlásí Jim znechuceně a vypne televizi.

„Já to sledoval," řekne Sebastian, ale nezní naštvaně. Po dnešním dni je na hádky příliš unavený.

„Shag, marry throw off cliff je idiotská zábava pro středoškoláky," brble si Jim pod nosem. „Copak ty bys to hrál?"

„Proč ne?" zívne Sebastian. Pohodlněji se opře a se zakloněnou hlavou zavře oči.

„To jako vážně?" zarazí se Jim a udiveně na Sebastiana hledí. Copak by tak strašně vážný a zodpovědný Sebastian hrál hru pro malá děcka?

„A koho by sis vybral?"

„Najednou tě ta pubertální hra taky zajímá, co?" rýpne si Sebastian, než zívne. „Shag. To seš nejspíš ty. Marry. Kdysi jsem si chtěl vzít princeznu Dianu. Úžasná dáma, je jí věčná škoda. Throw off cliff. Asi bývalý velitel. Neskutečný idiot," řekne Sebastian tichým hlasem. Pak pootočí hlavu směrem k Jimovi a otevře oči, aby se na něj podíval.

„A co ty? Jak by sis vybral?"

„Já tyhle stupidity nehraju," nakrčí Jim nos.

„Srabe," zamumle Sebastian a lehne si jako před tím.

„Já nejsem srab!" naježí se Jim naštvaně.

„Seš. Bojíš se říct tři jména," hádá se Sebastian. „O nic nejde, je to jen hra, ale ty se bráníš, jako by tě to mělo stát krk."

„Tak fajn, já si vyberu," odsekne Jim.

Dlouho je ticho. Ani jeden z nich nemluví, ani se nehýbe.

„Snad jsi neusnul," ozve se Sebastian po pár minutách.

„Nevím třetího," přizná se Jim neochotně. „Shag? Jednoduchý. Sherlock Holmes. Mohla by to být dost sranda, zvlášť jestli je fakt panic. Dokážeš si ho představit, jak se červená? Marry? Primitivní. Vybral bych si tebe. Kdybys byl můj manžel, mohl bych si s tebou dělat, co chci a ty bys mi nemohl utéct. Ale nevím, koho shodit," zakončí Jim svůj monolog se smutným povzdechnutím.

Sebastian se narovná a nevěřícně se na Moriartyho podívá.

„Ty, mistr zločinu, nevíš, koho shodit ze skály?"

„Nemůžu se rozhodnout!" rozhodí Jim rukama. „Víš, kolik lidí bych rád shodil dolů? A vždycky by to byla sranda. Nejde vybrat jen jednoho."

Sebastian si jen povzdechne.

„S tebou je i jednoduchá hra složitá. Kdo tě napadl první?"

„Sherlock, ale s tím se chci vyspat, což nepůjde, pokud ho zabiju na útesech," stěžuje si Jim.

„Tak se s ním nejdřív vyspi a až pak ho zab. Co ty na to?"

„To by asi šlo," zabručí Jim nespokojeně, ale vzápětí se rozzáří. „Sebby, nechce vidět ukázku toho, co bych s tebou dělal, kdybys byl můj manžel?"


	10. Jablko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One apple a day keeps doctor away - anglické pořekadlo s doslovným překladem "jablko denně udrží doktory pryč", což má děti naučit, že když budou papat ovoce a zeleninu, tak nebudou muset chodit k doktorovi.

**JohnLock**

John si přehodí těžkou igelitku do druhé ruky, aby mohl z kapsy vytáhnout klíče a odemknout si dveře. Venku je horko k padnutí, takže chladný vzduch na chodbě přivítá s úlevným povzdechnutím. Už se těší do sprchy. A pak si dá zmrzlinu, kterou koupil. A pokud ho Sherlock nenasere, nejspíš dá trochu i jemu.

Ovšem dobrá nálada Johna přejde, sotva otevře dveře bytu. Okamžitě ucítí kouř, ovšem tentokrát ne z cigaret.

„Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se John naštvaně. „Ty tady hulíš trávu?!"

„Jak jsi na to přišel?" ozve se udivený hlas z gauče.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?" rozkřikne se John rozčíleně. Odnese tašky s nákupem do kuchyně a vrátí se k Holmesovi. Doslova mu vytrhne jointa z ruky a sebere i balíček se sušenou bylinkou, který se válí na stolku.

„Johne, no tak!" zavolá Sherlock naštvaně a chce se posadit.

John mu to ovšem nedovolí. Dlaní Sherlocka praští do hrudi a opět ho srazí do lehu.

„Ani se nehni." rozkřikne se vzteklý Watson. „Řekl jsi, že už nebudeš nic brát, tak mě nezkoušej vytočit ještě víc, než už jsem, jasný?"

„Jasný, jasný." zamumle Sherlock a zůstane ležet na gauči.

John se i se zabavenou drogou vydá do svého pokoje. Musí si doopravdy dát sprchu, ta by ho mohla uklidnit.

Trvá asi půl hodiny, než se John vrátí do kuchyně. Sherlock se zavřenýma očima leží na gauči a nákup je rozeskládaný po celé kuchyni. Některé věci jsou v lednici, jiné v kredenci a zbytek stojí na stole.

John se trochu zamračí, ale nic neříká. Vypadá to, že se Sherlock pokoušel uklidit nákup, snad jako omluvu za svůj drogový úlet. Ovšem zmrzlinu vynechal. John si jen povzdechne a uklidí, co Sherlock nechal ležet.

Uklízí právě zeleninu, když se zarazí. Kupoval přece jablka, ale nikde je neviděl. John se znovu rozhlédne po kuchyni a pohledem zavadí o odpadkový koš. V něm, rozsekané na kousky, leží půl kila jablek.

„Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se John vztekle a vyrazí do obýváku. „Co jsi to udělal s těmi jablky?!" zeptá se ležícího detektiva.

„One apple a day keeps doctor away." zamumle Sherlock unaveně. „Nejspíš je to blbost, ale nemíním riskovat."

John zůstane na Holmese nechápavě hledět. To myslí vážně, co teď řekl?

„Seš naprostý idiot." zmůže se John na odpověď.

Sherlock na něj nijak nereaguje, protože spí.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastian podezíravě pozoruje Jima, který se právě vrátil z obchodu. Má dost nejistý pocit už od chvíle, kde Jim zmizel z bytu s prohlášením, že musí jít nakoupit. Jim nikdy nechodí nakupovat a Sebastian dobrou hodinu trnul strachem, s čím se vrátí. K jeho údivu se Jim vrátil s igelitkou plnou jablek.

To bylo divné.

A Sebastianovi to ani trochu neulevilo. Co může mít proboha Jim v plánu s tolika jablky?

Sebastianův údiv vzrostl o to víc, když si Jim i se všemi jablky sedl do kuchyně a začal do nich cosi vyřezávat.

Spolu s množstvím rozřezaného ovoce na kuchyňské podlaze roste i Jimova netrpělivost a zlost. Když jedno jablko proletí dveřmi do obýváku a skoro trefí Sebastiana, rozhodne se Moran začít zjišťovat, o co tady jde.

„Co to děláš?" zeptá se Jima, když uhne dalšímu jablku.

„Měl jsem dokonalý nápad." zamumle Jim sklesle. „Chtěl jsem Sherlockovi poslat výhružku vyřezanou do jablka, ale nenapadá mě, jak to ztvárnit."

„Aha." hlesne Sebastian, který stejně nepochopil, o co jde. Sebere ze stolu jedno z posledních nedotčených jablek a zakousne se do něj.

„Ne!" vyjekne Jim vyděšeně.

Sebastian ztrne a na moment ho polije hrůza, protože je přesvědčený, že jsou jablka otrávená.

Jim mu okamžitě vytrhne ovoce z ruky.

„Nemůžeš je jíst! Mám jich už málo a nechce se mi znovu do obchodu."

Sebastian mu věnuje znechucený pohled a raději odejde do ložnice, aby nemusel Jima zabít.

Jim položí okousané jablko na stůl a chvíli na něj hledí. Najednou se nadšeně usměje a rozběhne se do ložnice za Sebastianem.

„Sebby!" křikne na muže ležícího na posteli a skoro mu skočí na břicho. „Jsi geniální, víš to? Tys na to přišel." řekne Jim nadšeně a pevně Sebastiana obejme.

Sebastian sice nechápe, o co jde, ale objetí mu vrátí.


	11. Zlozvyk

**JohnLock**

John zůstane nevěřícně – ne, vyděšeně stát ve dveřích do bytu, kterými právě vešel, pohled upřený na Sherlocka. Detektiv s kruhy pod očima má okolo paže uvázané škrtidlo a v druhé ruce drží injekční stříkačku. John si nemusí číst nápis na ampuli, aby věděl, co si chce Sherlock píchnout.

Holmes se nespokojeně zamračí, položí stříkačku vedle lahvičky s dezinfekcí a povolí škrtidlo.

„Jsi tu brzo," řekne chladně. John se měl z práce vrátit až večer a jsou sotva čtyři odpoledne.

„To je všechno, co mi řekneš?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „Vyčteš mi, že tě ruším, když se pokoušíš o sebevraždu?"

„Já se nepokouším o sebevraždu," řekne Sherlock ledově, zatímco uklízí své náčiní. „Snažím se zabavit."

„Zaba- Cože?!" vykřikne John nevěřícně. „Vracíš se k drogám, protože se nudíš?! To myslíš vážně?!"

„A co mám podle tebe dělat?!" rozkřikne se Sherlock stejně hlasitě a vyskočí na nohy. „Čtrnáct dní! Čtrnáct dní se nestala žádná vražda! Žádný zločin, ani pokus, prostě nic! Nevím, co dělat! Musím mít něco na práci nebo se zblázním! Můj mozek nemůže být v nečinnosti nebo zničí sám sebe a tohle mi aspoň pomůže na to nemyslet!" mávne rukou k ampuli a stříkačce.

„Jo, návrat ke starému zlozvyku je určitě řešení," řekne John hořce.

„Copak? Zklamal jsem tě? Tvůj hrdina není tak hrdinský, jak sis ho představoval?" zeptá se Sherlock jedovatě a pohrdavě se na Johna dívá.

„Jo, zklamal jsi mě," řekne John smutným hlasem a přikývne na souhlas. „Zklamal jsi mě, protože jsi mi slíbil, že už nebudeš fetovat. Dal jsi mi své slovo, ale to už asi nemá žádnou cenu, že?" povídá John tím samým zklamaným hlasem. Znovu si zapne bundu a vydá se ke dveřím.

„Dělej si, co chceš. Jsi dospělý a svéprávný, nepotřebuješ můj dohled," dodá John tiše, než odejde.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Původně si Jim na internetu hledal plány jedné budovy, kam chtěl umístit bombu, kterou pro něj Sebastian právě konstruuje, ale nemůže se soustředit. Pravda, Mopanova přítomnost ho rozptyluje často, ale tentokrát to není vinou jeho vzhledu a Jimových čistě soukromých nápadů. Tentokrát za to můžou Sebastianovi ruce.

Bývalý voják si to ani neuvědomuje, ale občas si protáhne prsty a ty přitom vydají odporný lupavý a praskavý zvuk.

Jim tohle lupání klouby nesnáší. Naskočí pokaždé, když to Sebastian udělá a ten si to ani neuvědomuje! Moriarty má pocit, že ho to brzy dožene k šílenství.

Znovu se pokusí začíst do plánů a Sebastian to opět udělá.

„Můžeš toho nechat?!" zařve Jim vztekle. Vyskočil na nohy tak prudce, že mu notebook spadl na zem, ale jeho to nezajímá.

„Jime, co se děje?" zeptá se Sebastian nechápavě a ustaraně se na svého zaměstnavatele dívá. Nehledě na vojenský výcvik sebou celý trhl a cigareta mu málem vypadla z pusy, když na něj Jim nečekaně vyjel.

„Nic se neděje, jenom ty a ty tvoje- !" Jim se na moment zarazí. „Prostě už to nikdy nedělej!" zařve nakonec a doslova se rozběhne z bytu pryč.

„A co nemám dělat?" hlesne Sebastian nechápavě.

Položí notebook na stůl a vrátí se k bombě. S uspokojivým zakřupáním si protáhne ruce a pustí se do práce. Ať už do Jima vjelo cokoliv, snad ho to brzy pustí. A kdyby byl v problémech, může zavolat.


	12. Šála

**JohnLock**

Venku přituhlo a vypadá to, že i brzy začne sněžit. Sherlock a John se vrací na Baker street a navzdor tomu, že za sebou mají úspěšné vyšetřování a vyřešení případu, doktor Watson nemá dobrou náladu. Je spíš vyloženě nasraný. Aby Sherlock našel pachatele, zničil Johnovu šálu. Ono je to složitější, ale výsledkem bylo zničení šály a to Johna sere. Je mu zima a byla to _jeho_ šála.

Sherlock se koutkem oka podívá na svého společníka. John se pořád mračí, ruce má strčené v kapsách a hlavu vraženou mezi rameny, aby mu alespoň límec chránil krk před studeným větrem. Sherlock není rád, když je John naštvaný. Chybí mu jeho obdiv a jeho chvála. Ovšem na rozdíl od společenských témat, tentokrát Sherlock ví, co udělal špatně.

Náhle se Sherlock postaví před Johna a donutí ho tím zastavit. Než se John může začít velice hlasitě vztekat, proč mu skáče do cesty, sundá si Holmes svou šálu a uváže ji Johnovi kolem krku.

„Bude ti zima," hlesne John napůl překvapeně, napůl dojatě.

„Omlouvám se, že ti ničím oblečení," řekne Sherlock tiše a lehce Johna políbí na rty.

„Příště neslibuj, že mi ji vrátíš, když víš, že ji úplně zničíš. Ale nakonec, byla to jen šála, nic víc."

„Jistě, jen šála, nic víc," zahučí Sherlock a uhne pohledem.

„Sherlocku?" nakrčí John udiveně obočí

„Měli bychom si pohnout, ať paní Hudsonová nemá starosti," vyhrkne Sherlock spěšně a vyrazí dál.

„Sherlocku, cos udělal?" křikne za ním John trochu rozčíleně.

„Nic. Vůbec nic, co se tě týká," vyhrkne Sherlock rychle. Až příliš rychle.

John se zarazí.

„Sherlocku, tys něco dělal s mým oblečením?" zeptá se podezíravě.

Holmes na to nic neřekne, místo toho ještě zrychlí.

„Sherlocku!"

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastian stojí před zrcadlem v koupelně a s podmračeným výrazem si hledí do tváře. Má na sobě oblek. Nemá rád obleky. Nemá rád společenské oblečení vůbec a je mu jedno, jak dobře v něm vypadá nebo nevypadá.

Tohle byl Jimův nápad.

Sebastian mu ve slabé chvilce slíbil, že s ním půjde do divadla, ale s tímhle nepočítal.

„Sebby!" zahlaholí Jim, sotva Moran výjde z koupleny. V ruce drží úzkou šedivou šálu, kterou mu přehodí kolem krku dřív, než se Sebastian stačí začít bránit.

„Teď je to dokonalé," usměje se Jim šťastně. Sám má na sobě jeden ze svých směšně drahých obleků.

„Tohle už je trochu moc, ne?" zamračí se Sebastian a chce si šálu sundat, ale Jim, který stále drží její konce mu to neumožní.

„Co?" zeptá se Jim nespokojeně.

„Proč mi dáváš šálu? Nestačí, že mám na sobě tyhle hadry?" zaptá se Moran naštvaně.

„Tu šálu mít musíš, je to tak lepší," usměje se Moriarty.

„A v čem?"

„Neutečeš mi," usměje se Jim ještě víc a zatahá za konce šály. „Dokud ji držím, tak půjdeš za mnou. A kdybys mi chtěl utéct z divadla, můžu tě přivázat k židli. A taky si tě můžu přitáhnout blíž, když bych tě chtěl políbit," vysvětluje Moriarty.

Jako důkaz svých slov za šálu zatáhne silněji než předtím a donutí Sebastiana se lehce předklonit. Jim mu vtiskne na rty krátký polibek, než šálu pustí a skoro se rozběhne pro kabáty.

Sebastian chytne šedavou látku, aby si ji ztrhnul z krku, ale zarazí se. Nechce oblek ani šálu ani nekonečnou operu či na jakou hrůzu to jdou. Ale pro dnešek to přežije. Divadlo, oblečení i šálu.

Je voják, to zvládne.


	13. Omluva

**JohnLock**

Sherlock s koleny pod bradou sedí ve svém křesle a přivřenýma očima sleduje Johna. Malý doktor cosi píše do notebooku a tváří se při tom smrtelně vážně. V místnosti je takové ticho, že jde slyšet i televize, na kterou se v bytě pod nimi dívá paní Hudsonová.

Za celý den John nepromluvil a skoro se na Sherlocka ani nepodíval.

Detektiv ví, čím to je. Opět Johna naštval a ten mu to teď vrací tím nejhorším způsobem – ignoruje ho. A Sherlock nesnáší, když ho někdo ignoruje, obzvláště jedná-li se o Johna. Potřebuje Johnovu pozornost (a chválu). Musí si Johna nějak udobřit, ale jak? Co má John rád?

První, co Sherlocka napadlo, může rovnou škrtnout. Teď na sebe John nenechá ani sáhnout.

Co dalšího?

Čajkovskij.

Ne.

Pletené svetry.

Ne.

Čaj. Earl Grey.

N- moment.

Čaj. Mohl by mu uvařit čaj! To by přece John mohl pochopit jako omluvné gesto.

Sherlock se okamžitě postaví a vyrazí se do kuchyně. Dnes odpoledne si John ještě čaj nevařil. Silný čaj bez cukru. Zapne konvici a netrpělivě čeká, až se voda dovaří. Má trochu obavy, aby se John během těch pár minut, co zabere příprava, nerozhodl, že si čaj uvaří sám. Ovšem ten dál sedí ve svém křesle a Sherlocka si nevšímá. Hlavu zvedne teprve ve chvíli, kdy před něj Sherlock položí kouřící hrnek.

„Co to je?" zeptá se John podezíravě.

„Čaj," odpoví mu Sherlock, celý šťastný, že John promluvil. „Pro tebe," upřesní.

„A proč?" zamračí se John lehce.

„Jako omluva," povídá Sherlock trpělivě. Copak to není jasné?

„Čaj jsi mi uvařil jen jednou. Taky jako omluvu," řekne John pomalu a podezíravě si prohlíží svůj hrnek. „Zkusil jsi mě otrávit."

„To není pravda," ohradí se Sherlock při vzpomínce na Baskerville. „Měli to být halucinogeny, ne jed."

„A to má být polehčující okolnost?" zvedne John udiveně obočí.

„Nemůžeš to nechat být?!" rozčílí se Sherlock. „Chtěl jsem se ti omluvit, tak jsem ti uvařil čaj. Jestli ho nechceš, tak to řekni rovnou!" S těmi slovy Sherlock sebere hrnek s čajem, odnese ho do kuchyně a mrskne s ním do dřezu.

Bytem se hlasitě rozlehne prasknutí porcelánu.

„Sherlocku!" zakřičí John a vztekle vyskočí na nohy. „To byl můj oblíbený hrnek!"

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

„Kolikrát jsem ti to říkal?" zeptá se Sebastian naštvaně. „Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, ať neprovokuješ ozbrojené lidi? Mohl jsi z tama v klidu odejít, ale to bys nesměl být ty! Málem ses nechal zabít, ty idiote!"

„Sebby, já už to neudělám, vážně," povídá Jim tiše a dívá se na Morana pohledem odkopnutého štěněte. „Nemohl jsem si pomoct, tak jsem si do nich trošku rýpnul. Nemůžu za to, že si to vzali osobně."

„Trošku rýpnul? Mám ti zopakovat, co jsi jim řekl?" odsekne Sebastian naštvaně.

„Sebby, tak už se nezlob, prosím," škemrá Jim a prstem přitom přejíždí po Sebastianově hrudi. „Já ti tady slibuju, že už to nikdy neudělám."

„To mi slibuješ pokaždé, když takhle zbytečně riskuješ a já na tebe řvu."

„Ale tentokrát to myslím vážně," povídá Jim přesvědčeně. „Je mi líto, že ti pořád přidělávám starosti. Slibuju, že se budu chovat slušně a nebudu už zbytečně riskovat. Jenom už se na mě nezlob, prosím, Sebby."

„Nevěřím ti ani slovo," řekne Sebastian a tváří v tvář Jimovým štěněčím očím se mu daří zachovávat kamenný výraz.

„Sebby, prosím. Já se ti omlouvám, tak už se nezlob." Tentokrát Jim vypadá, jako by měl na krajíčku.

„Proč se vůbec rozčiluju. Stejně to příště uděláš zas," povzdechne si Moran.

„Ale Sebby," vyhrkne Jim normálním hlasem a chytne Sebastiana kolem krku. „Já vím, že mě vždycky zachráníš, tak proč bych si neužil trochu srandy?"


	14. Narozeniny

**JohnLock**

Sherlock se zarazí hned na prahu bytu a podezíravě si prohlídne místnost před sebou. Ve dvou vázách stojí květiny ovázané mašlemi a na stolku v obýváku je otevřená bonboniéra.

„Ty květiny jsou opravdu nádherné, že?" zašveholí za detektivem paní Hudsonová a vejde dovnitř. „Ty růže dostal John od své sestry a ty gerbery od kolegů z práce. John vypadal doopravdy dojatě. Nečekal, že si vzpomenou, že má narozeniny. Strašně mě mrzí, že jsem o tom nevěděla, mohla jsem mu upéct aspoň malý dort."

Monolog paní Hudsonové je přerušen klapnutím dveří. Aniž by si toho všimla. Sherlock zmizel ve své ložnici. Domácí se zatváří trochu uraženě a odejde zpátky k sobě.

Když se John vrátí z obchodu, není po Sherlockovi jiné stopy, než jsou jeho boty. John uklidí nákup, ale Sherlock se za tu dobu neobjevil, ani když ho John volal. Trochu ustaraný se vydá do ložnice.

Sherlock i v kabátu a s šálou kolem krku sedí na posteli, rukama si objímá nohy a obličej má zabořený do kolen.

„Nesedělo by se ti tady líp, kdyby ses vysvlékl?" zeptá se John zvědavě, ale odpovědi se nedočká. John vyleze na postel a sedne si na paty vedle Sherlocka.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se ustaraně a opatrně jednou rukou chytne detektiva za rameno.

„Nic jsem ti nepřinesl," zamumle Sherlock skoro zoufale.

„Já nic nechtěl," zamračí se John nechápavě.

„Máš narozeniny. Nemám pro tebe dárek," přizná se Sherlock a zvedne hlavu. Dívá se na Johna pohledem smutného štěněte.

„Ty seš vážně pitomec," pousměje se John. „Já žádný dárek nechci."

„Ale lidi dávají dárky těm, co jim na nich záleží. To normální lidi dělají, ne? A já jsem ti nic nepřinesl," dohaduje se Sherlock.

„Já ti k narozeninám taky nic nedal. Navíc si jsem jistý, že jsem ti nikdy neřekl o tom, kdy mám narozeniny, tak toho nech," pousměje se John. Nakloní se k Sherlockovi a krátce ho políbí na rty. „Dáš si čaj?"

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Sebastiana vlastně trochu překvapilo, když ráno při nahlédnutí do kalendáře zjistil, že má narozeniny. Co odešel do armády a jeho rodiče zemřeli, nikdy je v podstatě doopravdy neslavil. A ani mu to moc nechybělo.

Ovšem teď má trochu starosti.

Když (no, z nedostatku jiných slov musíme říct) nastupoval k Jimovi, zjistil si o něm jeho zaměstnavatel v podstatě všechno. Při té příležitosti Jim nahlas prohlásil, že se už těší, až spolu oslaví jeho (tedy Moranovi) narozeniny.

Od rána má proto Sebastian trochu nejistý pocit z toho, že mu Jim chystá nějaké překvapení nebo nedej bože oslavu. Ovšem den proběhl naprosto normálně. Vyhrožování podnikatelům, zajištění zmizení zadluženého bankéře, hádka ohledně mytí nádobí. Nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by Jim něco chystal.

Když si Sebastian večer sedal na gauč, aby si přečetl noviny, měl chuť si úlevou oddechnout. Až na to, že se bál, že ve chvíli, kdy by to udělal, stalo by se něco strašného. Nic takového se nestalo, a tak Sebastian začal číst večerní tisk. Dostal se až na stránku pět, když si najednou zarazil.

Jim už se v obýváku dlouho neukázal a v bytě je ticho. A ven rozhodně neodešel, toho by si Sebastian všimnul.

Moran pomalu odloží noviny a postaví se.

Vedle gauče leží na zemi konec rudé pentle, která míří ke dveřím a mizí za rohem.

Sebastian s podezíravým výrazem zvedne konec stuhy a vydá se za ní.

Rudě značená cesta míří přímo k ložnici. Druhý konec pentle drží Jim, který leží na posteli.

„Už jsem si začal myslet, že nikdy nepříjdeš." řekne Jim a posadí se. „Nechceš si konečně rozbalit dárek?" zeptá se vesele. Prsty jedné ruky přitom zatahá za konec druhé rudé pentle, kterou má volně uvázanou kolem krku.

Sebastian se jen pousměje a zavře za sebou dveře, než se vydá k posteli.


	15. Snídaně

**JohnLock**

Když John, čerstvě vysprchovaný a převlečený, ráno sejde do bytu, sedí už Sherlock u stolu a s prsty sepjatými pod bradou hledí kamsi vpřed.

„Dobré ráno," pozdraví ho John vesele a vyrazí prohledávat kuchyň. „Dáš si snídani?" zeptá se Sherlocka, ovšem odpovědi se nedočká.

Najde rohlíky, které večer přinesl a v lednici najde nějaké máslo a marmeládu, které podrobí důkladné prohlídce. Už párkrát se mu stalo, že málem snědl nějaký Sherlockův pokus a nemíní si to zopakovat. Mezitím dovařila voda v konvici, a tak John sobě i Sherlockovi zalije čaj a odnese hrnky ke stolu.

„Dáš si něco ke snídani?" zeptá se John znovu a opět bez reakce ze strany detektiva.

John to nijak neřeší. Namaže si dva rohlík a i s jídlem se usadí ke stolu.

„Nevím, co jsi měl v plánu s těma očima, co máš v lednici, ale některé už začínají obrůstat plísní," prohodí John během jídla. „Jestli je tam najde paní Hudsonová, tak ti je nejspíš hodí na hlavu. Nesnáší, když máme v lednici plesnivé věci. A lidská těla," dodá John.

Víc už toho neřekne. Dojí snídani, vypije čaj a odnese nádobí do dřezu. Je si jistý, že ho po návratu z práce najde na stejném místě, takže ho může umýt potom.

„Měj se," rozloučí se John se Sherlockem, když se obuje a s bundou v ruce se chce odejít.

„Johne?" promluví Sherlock poprvé za celé ráno. „Mám hlad."

„Měj se," zopakuje John a vydá se do práce.

* * *

 

* * *

**MorMor**

Jim se opatrně vyplíží z ložnice a potichu za sebou zavře dveře. Má v plánu Sebastianovi připravit snídani a byl by rád, kdyby to bylo překvapení. Jen má trochu obavy, aby během příprav Sebbyho neprobudil.

Postupně na tác přichystá silnou černou kávu (bez cukru, bez mléka), džus, misku s pomazánkou, talířek se zeleninou a ranní noviny. Zbývá už jen poslední součást snídaně – tousty.

Sebastian nespokojeně nakrčí nos a převalí se na druhý bok. Pak najednou prudce otevře oči a zvedne se. Cítí spáleninu.

„Jime?" hlesne trochu ustaraně. Z pod polštáře vytáhne zbraň a bez hlasitějšího zvuku se vydá z ložnice.

V kuchyni s koleny pod bradou sedí na židli Jim a vypadá jako hromádka neštěstí. Na stole před ním na kupě leží cosi, v čem Sebastian odhadem pozná spálený chleba.

Sebastian položí zbraň na kredenc a sedne si na židli vedle Jima.

„Chtěl jsem ti udělat snídani," zahučí Jim do kolen. Zní to, jako by se mu chtělo brečet.

Sebastian ho chytne kolem ramen a přitáhne si ho blíž.

„Chceš s tím pomoct?" zeptá se tiše.

„Není chleba. Došel," namítne Jim.

„Nezajdem na snídani do toho bistra u zastávky?" navrhne Sebastian klidným tónem.

„Tak jo," povzdechne si Jim a postaví se. „Příště zkusím hemenex," dodá.

„Ten mám rád," pokýve Sebastian hlavou a jde se obléct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už od Jimova prvního "I will burn you. I will burn heart out of you" všichni fanoušci vědí, že Jim i při výrobě toustu za pomocí toustovače vyrobí pouze uhlí :3


End file.
